Tix
Surprisingly affable and polite, the spiderlike Tix is both the Secretary and Handler of Tyron's gang of Mercenaries and Hitmen. Overview Rather skilled at multitasking (no small thanks to her six arms), as the Secretary of the gang, she oftentimes works on finding contracts, assigning hits, as well as accounting, often at the same time - and rather effectively. As a Handler, Tix often briefs and guides assassins on the job to their target, and though she herself rarely engages in violence, she often has more than a few plans in mind for the job. Not that anyone (such as Tyron) actually does things according to plan. However, despite this, she is rather talented at planning and manipulating things from the sidelines, capable of being a world (or a dozen) away and still acting as a sort of puppeteer. Though the road to her current position often sounds rather rocky, she lives a fairly luxurious life with the murderous nomads she calls 'friends', despite sharing a single, large ship (and with most of their profits being used for things such as parties or snack-stops). Appearance Physical Though shaped like a typical humanoid, standing upright on two legs, Tix is a bit more than typical. Possessing not only a pair of legs, she has six arms total - and she is more than capable of using them all at the same time. Tix's figure is rather thin overall, and she is also a bit more weak and fragile in comparison to something such as an Irken. However, she more than makes up for this in her speed and agility. Tix's skin takes on a rather pale, freckled blue tone, with the freckles seeming to fade in and out intermittently across her body. She also has a total of four eyes - every one of which are a solid, deep maroon. She also possesses more humanlike teeth, albeit they're much more fanged, in addition to short, messy hair taking on a rather dark purple. Notably, Tix also possesses a pair of breasts. Clothing Though Tix has multiple sets of clothes, she often wears one in particular. A two-piece dress with a web pattern, it (like most of her other clothes) was specially tailored due to her unique number of limbs. Composed of a white vest and a long, flowing skirt over a maroon one-piece, the dress is then completed by a set of arm warmers and a pair of high-heels. Although not the most modest of her clothes, it seems to be her favorite. Personality For someone one wouldn't exactly expect to show high moral standards, Tix seems to be a fairly polite and affable girl. While she usually doesn't bother questioning the impacts of her actions, she justifies them with a specific mindset where she views what she does as no different, better, or worse than what anyone else would do to get by in the world. In short, she does her job - and it's as simple as that for her. However, Tix does have a more... Disagreeable side. When things go south, and Tix meets failure, the normally polite and composed spidergirl, in short, loses it. Filled to the brim with an inexplicable (and highly immature) rage, Tix's anger drives her to react more on instinct and impulse, and she tends to become rather cold and antisocial. While no one really knows where, when, or why she developed such a tendency, it's clear to most that her past was... Less than perfect. Roleplay Appearances Season Three * N/A Trivia *Tix was (somewhat loosely) inspired by Muffet of ''Undertale, ''assuming you hadn't guessed that already. *Tix was designed by Jib and first drawn by Cravitus. Themes Gallery N/A Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Jib Universe Category:Fanon Category:Non-Irken Species Category:Rogue Category:Civilians